1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for a standing board which is stood and fixed on a main board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional standing board fixing structure is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2000-196262.
In this fixing structure, as shown in FIGS. 4A, 4B and 4C, a standing board 102 is mounted and fixed on a heat sink 103 disposed near and roughly at right angles to the standing board 102, employing a securing pin 101 shaped like a U-character in plan view, and then mounted and fixed on a main board (not shown) in an almost vertically standing state. The securing pin 101 has one side 111 slightly shorter and slender than the other side 112. The heat sink 103 has large and small through holes 131 and 132 bored to insert the large and small sides 111 and 112 of the securing pin 101 into the corresponding regions on both side faces of the standing board 102. The standing board 102 has large and small fitting holes 121 and 122 for fitting the large and small pawls 111a and 112a provided at the top end of the large and small sides 111 and 112 of the securing pin 101.
However, this fixing structure has a need for the heat sink 103 and the securing pin 101 to fix the standing board 102 in the standing state. Thus, the number of parts is increased, the structure becomes complex, and the cost is increased.
A mounting structure for a metallic board is desclosed in JP-UM-A-5-18075.
As shown in FIGS. 5A, 5B and 5C, this mounting structure has mounting base means 220 continuously and integrally formed with at least a part 205 of a metallic board 201 having functional elements 203. The mounting base means 220 is used for mounting the metallic board 201 on a member to be mounted 260. The mounting base means 220 has conducting means 230 for the functional elements 230 that is provided in a part or a whole of this mounting base means 220.
However, in this mounting structure, a reinforcing leg 222 is provided by bending a bottom portion of the metallic board 201, whereby there is a problem in that the board must be a bendable metallic plate.
A board fixing device for an electronic apparatus is disclosed in JP-UM-A-6-41187.
As shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, this board fixing device has a securing piece 311 in a metallic case 310 formed by stamping. A board 314 is disposed within the metallic case 311 and positioned at a top end potion 312 of the securing piece 311. An intermediate portion of the securing piece 311 is bent like a hook by punching from the side of the metallic case 310. The board 314 is soldered and fixed via the securing piece 311 to the metallic case 310.
However, there is a need for the metallic case 310 to fix the board 314.